The present disclosure relates to the field of computer data storage systems, and more specifically, to systems, methods and computer program products for storing log data in a networked storage system.
Many computer applications and operating systems produce log data during for tracking the use and performance of the application or system. This log data is stored by the computer system and can be analyzed to gather information about the performance of the program or system. In a large system that can include multiple systems running multiple applications that are all generating log data, the management, transmission and storage of the log data can consume valuable system resources.
In many current systems, a data logger is used to provide data logging for applications running in a single-system or multi-system sysplex. The data logger manages the tasks of saving the log data, retrieving the data and archiving the data. The data logger provides a single, merged, log, containing log data from multiple instances of an application within the sysplex. Log data managed by the logger may reside in multiple physical locations. The data logger utilizes standard networking infrastructure and protocols to manage the location of the data and the migration of that data from one location to another. As a result, multiple copies of the log stream data may be generated which can decrease system performance. In addition, the standard network protocols used by the data logger incur substantial overhead providing a quality of service not required by the data logger.